


Twice the Fun

by dragonfire1603



Series: Kmeme fills [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: Taliesin has an idea he just has to try out. And he has the perfect subjects for it.Written in response to a critical kink meme prompt.





	Twice the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The usual RPF rules apply: Do not share this with anyone who does not want to see this, especially not the cast.
> 
> I should be writing other stuff but this was too fun to pass up.
> 
> Written for this kmeme prompt:
> 
>  _"Dom!Taliesin loves playing with more than one sub. One of his newest ideas: Two subs on the two ends of a double-ended dildo, fucking themselves while Taliesin directs them; when one fails to do as ordered, both get a smack on the ass._  
>  Taliesin gets Matt and Sam in the bedroom some day and decides that the two of them are a great pair to test this with: Matt, always trying to be obedient and good but so easily overwhelmed by pleasure; Sam, a brat who loves to be the reason why he and potentially others get in trouble."

Yes, this had definitely been one of his better ideas, Taliesin thought to himself as he looked at the pair of men kneeling on his bed before he delivered another blow to Matt’s ass with the crop. The other man gasped sharply and reflexively started squirming on the thick dildo that was buried in his ass. Since it was mounted on a sturdy plastic frame and connected to another dildo that Sam was currently riding on, the movement pushed the other dildo further into Sam, making him echo Matt’s gasp. Seesaws could be so delightful, Taliesin thought, inwardly grinning with glee while his face betrayed nothing.

“Now behave,” Taliesin said sternly when they’d both stilled. 

“Yes, Taliesin,” Matt said quietly. When Sam didn’t say anything Matt looked at him with a pleading gaze that soon turned exasperated as Sam continued to stay silent, a grin growing on his face.

“Manners, Sam,” Taliesin chided with faux disappointment, before flicking the crop against his backside in a fast, precise movement. Sam’s answering yelp hadn’t yet completely faded in the otherwise quiet room before Taliesin repeated the motion on Matt’s ass. He whined low in his throat and shuddered.

Taliesin shot Sam an expectant gaze while playing idly with the crop. Sam’s eyes flicked back and forth between Taliesin’s face and the implement in his hand as he bit his lip.

“Yes, Taliesin. I’m sorry, Taliesin,” he said finally, Matt letting out an audible breath of relief at his words.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Taliesin said brightly.

“As opposed to certain other things,” Sam quipped instantly. 

Matt hadn’t even finished his answering groan of frustration before the crop hit the both of them again.

“You’re not allowed to talk unless I give permission and you’re definitely not allowed to be smartasses about it. Now start again,” Taliesin said, leaning back in his chair a bit.

At his words Matt and Sam started moving, beginning to fuck themselves on the contraption, awkwardly at first but quickly settling into a working rhythm. Taliesin watched them intently, studying every shudder and every hitched breath. Because of this, he saw the mischievous gleam in Sam’s eyes before he suddenly pushed himself down harder and faster than before, in turn slamming the dildo into Matt with unexpected force. Matt gasped, their practiced rhythm quickly dissolving as he shuddered helplessly, his chin falling to his chest. 

“As much as I enjoy you looking completely wrecked, I didn’t tell you to stop,” Taliesin said, before delivering another set of blows with the crop.

“It was his fault,” Matt protested weakly, as the pain dulled slowly. “He–”

Before he could finish, the crop whistled through the air again.

“Don’t speak out of turn. And I don’t care who’s fault it was. You’re in this together. If one of you fucks up, you both get punished. Accusing each other is not going to help either of you,” Taliesin said with stern eyes. “Understood?”

“Yes, Taliesin,” Matt said, shrinking away from his gaze.

“Good. Continue.”

Matt glared silently at Sam as they picked up the rhythm again, which Sam answered with a broad grin and a wink. 

Soon enough their little dispute seemed to be forgotten as they lost themselves in the pleasure while Taliesin continued watching them silently. Matt seemed to get close to his orgasm, judging by the ragged breaths he took through parted lips and the steady trail of precome flowing from his cock now. When his eyes slid closed and his movements became more erratic, Taliesin leaned forward in his chair a bit before he spoke.

“Stop.”

Sam obeyed near instaneously but Matt whined in frustration and tried to continue to fuck himself on the fake cock even though he couldn’t properly manage it without Sam’s cooperation.

“I said _stop_ ,” Taliesin repeated as he delivered a sharp blow to the tender skin just where Matt’s ass met his thighs. Matt yelped in pain before he settled, completely still now apart from the slight shudder running through his body and a twitch as the corresponding blow to Sam’s ass jostled the dildo inside him.

Taliesin watched them silently for a few long moments during which they glanced at him nervously before he nodded in approval.

"Continue."

Matt groaned as he realized what Taliesin had planned, but he obeyed all the same. 

Just as he had expected, the next time he got close to toppling over the edge, Taliesin's voice cut through the silence again.

"Stop."

Matt whimpered pitifully but stilled, his legs almost shaking from the effort of holding himself back from moving. Sam had stopped a fraction of a second later, apparently also getting closer and having to use more willpower to follow Taliesin's command.

"Very good," Taliesin praised after a few seconds. "It’s seems like you’re finally learning some manners."

Sam opened his mouth, no doubt to deliver some witty one-liner that would get them in trouble again, but before he could say a word he saw the positively icy glare on Matt’s face and closed his mouth again.

“Continue.”

After a few more rounds of Matt and Sam progressively getting more frustrated every time Taliesin told them to halt their movements, Taliesin took ahold of the crop again. Sam was almost startled out of rhythm as the end of the crop moved towards his cock but Taliesin only stroked in slow, teasing movements along it. He moaned at the sensation as the implement of pain brought him closer to pleasure. 

Way too soon the sensation stopped again and Sam opened his eyes and watched as Taliesin moved the crop towards Matt’s cock to repeat the action there. Matt whined and his movements began to become more erratic as he was riding the edge of his orgasm once again. This time Taliesin didn’t speak up, though, he only continued to slowly stroke the crop along his cock, watching intently as Matt came with a gasp, his seed spilling over his cock and the end of the crop. His movements on the dildo faltered and then stilled completely while he was catching his breath.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Taliesin said, his soft voice unexpectedly loud in the silence of the room.

“No, please, I can’t,” Matt whined. He flinched as he realized that he’d spoken without permission again and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the bite of the crop that was undoubtedly about to follow. Instead he felt the dip of the mattress behind him as Taliesin climbed onto the bed and hugged him from behind.

“Shhh, you can, darling. I know you can. You want to be good for me, don’t you?” Taliesin asked gently. He waited for Matt’s tentative nod before he continued. “And look at Sam. He’s so close. You don’t want to leave him like this, do you?”

Matt raised his eyes to look at Sam. He seemed to be extremely close, his breathing ragged as he tried not to squirm on the dildo.

“Okay,” Matt said quietly after a few moments.

“That’s it, dear,” Taliesin praised before he placed a kiss on his shoulder. “I’ll even help you.”

Taliesin repositioned his arms so that one was slung around Matt’s stomach and the other crossed over his chest in a tight grip.

“Ready?” Taliesin asked. At Matt’s answering nod, Matt was lifted up, half by his own effort, half by Taliesin pulling him up. He instantly started shuddering in Taliesin’s arms as the dildo began moving inside him again, rubbing against oversensitive walls. After the first few up-and-down movements his breathing became ragged and a low wail started to rise out of him as he leaned back against Taliesin’s chest, barely able to hold himself up anymore, as Taliesin continued to move him on the dildo.

Sam stared at Matt in awe over how completely he was able to submit to Taliesin’s will. He looked absolutely wrecked as he shivered and twitched in Taliesin’s arms – and Sam had to say that it was a very good look on him – but he still did his best to follow Taliesin’s instructions. Sam was silently contemplating how much of this he himself would be able to take, while the thought of tapping out didn't even seem to occur to Matt, choosing to give himself completely to Taliesin without hesitation.

Sam rapidly approached his own orgasm, the renewed stimulation and the sight in front of him more than enough to ensure a rather quick end. Just as he was about to topple over the edge, Taliesin caught his gaze and shot him a satisfied smirk before looking back at Matt with a possessiveness that Sam had never seen on his face before. He pulled Matt impossibly closer to his chest and settled his chin on his shoulder before looking back at Sam just as Sam’s orgasm caught up to him.

Sam blacked out for a second, as his come splattered over his own stomach, a drop or two landing on Matt’s. As he opened his eyes again Taliesin was in the process of carefully lifting a limp Matt off the dildo and laying him down on the bed.

“Is he… okay?” Sam asked tentatively as he slowly pulled off of his dildo, a slight shiver running through him at the stimulation it caused and wondering how the hell Matt had been able to stand it for that long.

“He will be,” Taliesin said simply as he laid down next to him, gently smoothing a strand of hair out of his face. Sam didn’t quite know what to do and sat awkwardly on the bed for a second until Taliesin looked at him and patted the mattress on the other side of Matt. He didn’t need to be told twice, scooting close to Matt and carefully laying an arm around him. After a few moments Matt began to stir, before he slowly opened his eyes, looking at both of them.

“How do you feel?” Taliesin asked.

“Sore,” Matt answered hoarsely. “But okay.”

“You were so good for me, I’m really proud of you,” Taliesin said softly, before placing a kiss on his lips. Matt’s eyes immediately lit up at the praise, as he smiled up at Taliesin.

“What about me?” Sam asked pouting.

“You’re still a brat.”

Sam took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but he visibly deflated before a single, quiet ‘fair’ escaped him.

“Fun though,” Matt said, grinning at him before he pulled him down for a kiss. “We should repeat that sometime.”

“Oh,” Sam said in delighted surprise. “Yeah. Yeah, we should. Definitely. That would… yeah,” he babbled.

“Shut up, Sam,” Taliesin said grinning as he too pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
